Big Time School Merger
by Scarby-Gyrl
Summary: The California school board has to make cuts, and unfortunately two rival schools have to merge into one, Hollywood Arts and Palmwoods. Now that the high school students have to go to Hollywood Arts, relationships will be put to the test. Rated T for safety.
1. Tomorrow

**Tori's POV**

It's a typical Tuesday. Me and the rest of the gang are in the last class of the day...theater. It's about 3 minutes until the bell rings. Then we here Lane say on the intercom:

"Tomorrow the Palmwood students will be attending our school due to school board budgets. There will be a school assembly in the auditorium at 7:45am so please don't be late. Thank you." After his message, many begin groaning.

"What's up with Palmwoods? I thought that was a pretty good school?" I asked, being uninformed as usual as the newest kid. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her hand.

"It's considered our rival school. We're both ranked for the best performing arts school in all of California." André explained.

"Which I don't see why. They all suck." Jade commented. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that bad." Cat tried to persuade sweetly.

"That's where Hayley and Tara go. From Karaoke Dokie?" Jade reminded.

"How did they get in?" I asked. Jade shrugged. If those two got in, then Palmwoods shouldn't be much of a competition.

"Big Time Rush goes there though, so it must have some talented students." Cat commented.

"Probably the only talented students there." Jade replied with a deep sigh.

"BTR goes to Palmwoods?" André exclaimed. Cat nodded with a smile. He then gave Cat a bear hug. "Thanks little red. If we're going to be attending school with a famous boy band, chances are we'll be famous too. Paparazzi will be surrounding the place." He continued as he let go of Cat.

"Awesome! Finally my chance to make it big time." Robbie exclaimed. We all looked at each other with a is-he-serious kinda face. "What?" Robbie questioned.

"Not everyone was meant for stardom. And you're one of those people." Rex joked.

"Ha ha ha." Robbie said sarcastically. We all began laughing as the bell rang. Hopefully there wasn't going to be any excess drama with Hayley, Tara, BTR and everyone else from Palmwoods.

**Kendall's POV**

Back at Palmwoods, me and the guys were hanging out around the pool. Apparently, because of school budgets, every high schoooler here at Palmwoods has to go to Hollywood Arts now, which seemed a little crazy. Rumor has it that it's our rival school so I didn't look forward to going as much. As we were just relaxing in the chairs, Camille comes running from the lobby with important news.

"Kendall! Kendall! Guess what?" Camille asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What?" I asked

"Remember that movie that Jo was working on?" Camille began. I nodded. "Turns out she's coming back, they cancelled the movie!" Camille yelled excitedly. I began to smile. Is this happening?

"Are you serious?" I asked in excitement. Camille nodded.

"Check her Twitter." Camille said, shoving her phone in my face. I pushed it out of my face then laughed.

"Congrats Kendall. Looks like you won't be in on our girl search at Hollywood Arts." James congratulated in a weird sort of way.

"And that's why Kendall had a girlfriend, or is going to have one." Camille bragged. James had poked his tongue out like a kindergartner as Logan and Carlos laughed then realized Camille has a point.

"I have to call her. See ya guys later." I said quickly running up to the room. This was going to be great, though I didn't realize that it was probably 12am in New Zealand. Tomorrow was going to be a good day, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work but I promise you guys it gets better than this. Review, and tell me what you would want to see later on in the story.<strong>


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2: The Next Day (BTW I own nothing)**

**Tori's POV**

It's tomorrow already? Joy. I wake up from my stupid alarm clock, wearing a blue tank top and sweatpants. I quickly walk into the bathroom so I can get ready before Trina leaves without me, again.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting ready, I'm wearing a black Anna Sui Dot print dress, with a leather jacket and black converses. Yeah that's right, black converses gotta problem? It matched with the beaded necklace and earrings. My hair looked as decent as it usually does and I wore as much makeup as usual; I'm not trying to impress anyone so why bother? Meanwhile, Trina's still getting dressed.<p>

"Hurry up Trina! It's 7:35!" I yelled as I was waiting downstairs. She ran downstairs and fell, wearing a butterfly angel sleeve top, black heels, a chain necklace, heart shaped diamond earrings, with dark blue jeans. "Are you okay klutz?" I laughed. She got back up and smacked me on the back.

"Let's go before the bus from Palmwoods gets there." Trina rushed to her car.

"They cannot be that bad." I said as I made my way in the passenger seat.

"Hello? Hayley and Tara go to that school Tori? The girls that "babysat" me." Trina said, starting the ignition while putting air quotes on babysat. I sighed deeply. Though Trina can dance, and act decently, singing was not her strongest suit either.

* * *

><p>Me and Trina arrive in the school parking lot at 7:40am with no sign of the Palmwoods bus. We quickly made our way inside of the auditorium as others were. Trina sat with whoever as I made my way toward Cat. She was wearing a neon pink cardigan sweater, a brown glamorous polka dotted dress, white sandals and a brown and pink polka dotted bow.<p>

"Hey Tori." Cat said sweetly.

"Hey." I replied back. She was the only person who didn't seem to care about the Palmwood students as much as everyone else, whether if it was getting famous or the school rivalry. "Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Robbie and Rex went to the bathroom, but I don't know where everyone is." Cat replied. Then we witnessed Jade, Beck and André walking through the front door of the auditorium. Jade was wearing a black sleeveless top, with white jeans, a gray and white plaid shirt and black biker boots. Beck was wearing a gray tank, with a denim jacket, black jeans and black boots. André was wearing a black shirt with jeans and purple and white nikes. Robbie then came out of the bathroom wearing a green and gray stripped sweater, jeans and some flats.

"Hey everybody." André said as the gang managed to sit near each other.

"Me and Beck just saw the Palmwood bus arrive." Jade complained.

"Can you just quit complaining and get over it? Jeez." Beck asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Time to become famous." Robbie said while getting out his shades. He brought his own shades? Wow. As the Palmwood students enter the school auditorium, the rest of the Hollywood Arts kids go completely silent...way too quiet for a high school.

"Welcome Palmwood students to Hollywood Arts! I'm Lane the school guidance counselor and now introducing Principal Dubois." Lane said as he introduced the Principal. She began talking about how even though we come from different schools, we're still united as one; and how we are all connected by the arts and things along those lines. It was a pretty boring speech for an assembly. After the speech, we were all headed off to the first class of the day with the Palmwood students.

* * *

><p>We all walk into Mr. Sikowits's classroom for ActingImprovisation. Oh the memories in the classroom! There were more chairs then usual, so it looked like there were going to be more students in the classroom. I took a seat beside Cat and Andre. Jade and Beck sat behind us, and Robbie sat beside Jade. None of the Palmwood kids had arrived just yet, they're probably lost.

Then a girl that I didn't know walked in, probably a Palmwood students but she could be new. She had brown curly hair, brown eyes and her skin was a bit pale. She was wearing a silver sequined tank top, blue skinny jeans and sandals.

"Hello, are you new here?" Cat asked sweetly.

"No I'm from Palmwoods." The girl replied. "I'm Camille, and you are?"

"Cat. That's Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex, and André." Cat pointed out. Everyone but Jade had waved back at Camille. Then Camille began crying.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked. She then immediately stopped crying afterwards.

"No I'm fine, just practicing my acting skills." Camille said with a smirk. This girl was pretty good, and of course Jade didn't seem to like it.

"Impressive for a Palmwoods student." Jade said aloud.

"Wow didn't see that coming from a typical Hollywood Arts student." Camille said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Jade replied in anger. This offended her greatly. If it wasn't for what Jade said earlier, I'd be pretty upset too.

"Jade just calm down." Beck tried to persuade, but failed as she got up to stand in front of Camille.

"You heard me." Camille said as she stood up. I couldn't believe that Camille had talked to Jade like that. I'm beginning to like her, secretly. Jade laughed a little.

"I'll spare you, for now. It's your first day here." Jade replied as she made her way back to her seat. Why didn't she do that for me? That lucky girl. The girl sighed then sat down. I know how she feels. Being the new girl then some mean girl just shoots you down like that. Then more students, both Palmwood and Hollywood Arts began entering the classroom, along with Mr. Sikowits. Hopefully the arguing would only be between Jade and Camille. This could get really better or extremely worse.

**James' POV**

It was a typical Palmwood morning. Keyword, was. Until we went to Hollywood Arts. Rumor has it that this was our rival school, which didn't bother me or the rest of the guys in anyway. But everyone else seemed pretty pissed about it. I was wearing a blue v neck shirt, jeans and white vans with Cuda man spray, as usual. Unfortunately I left my comb at home but my hair looked pretty good anyway.

I walked to my first class of the day, Acting/Improvisation. I looked around the classroom, mainly full of Hollywood Arts students then I see Camille sitting in the second row. I take the seat beside her.

"Hey there. Like it so far?" I asked Camille.

"Eh it's okay. You have the normal people, then you have that chick back there." Camille said, pointing at the girl with dark brown hair with a blonde strip in her hair.

"That sucks." I said as I looked at her. I then looked at the girl in front of her, with the black and white dress and the leather jacket. She looked back at me and we waved at each other while smiling. "You know her?" I continued.

"Oh her? Yeah that's Tori. She's pretty cool." Camille replied. I began smirking.

"Good to know." I replied back to myself with a smile. This day was going to get better.


	3. My Duet Partner is Famous

**Chapter 3: My Duet Partner is Famous!**

**Tori's POV**

Acting wasn't so bad today. We learned about Stanislavski's system, which basically means to apply our own emotions into acting. Camille's and Jade's seemed a little too realistic when Sikowits called them up to demonstrate. I also met a cute guy, who I caught looking at me in class today so that made my day.

Now that first block is over, I was on my way to my favorite class ever. Vocal Music. What makes it more great besides singing and writing songs is that the whole gang is in the class; which could be a bad thing depending on the day, how they feel etc etc. I'm curious as to see what we were doing, considering we are still presenting our original mash-up songs today. Cat's the only left to go, so I'm excited for that yet a little worried.

I walk in the choir room to my usual seat, only to realize that there are a lot more Palmwood students then there were in my 1st class. There were 10 from Acting but there's like just as many Palmwood kids as there are Hollywood Arts kids. And originally we had 30 students in the class.. Cat then followed after me, sitting right in front of me.

"You ready?" I asked her as she sat down.

"For what?" Cat began. Before I could answer, she had came to her senses. "Oh my mash-up song? Yeah I'm ready." Cat giggled. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Then as usual, the rest of the gang followed along. André sat beside Cat, Robbie sits beside me, Jade sits beside André and Beck sits beside Robbie. I then noticed Jade groan exclusively loud. I looked around to see if anyone looked at her the wrong way. Nope. And Camille wasn't even in the class. I then took my attention to the blond and brunette at the door. Hayley and Tara are in our class now.

"Oh god." I murmured to myself. I tried to keep calm as they made their way to the other side of the choir room. I mean not everyone is talented, take Robbie and Trina for example.

"Yeah I noticed those two when I walked in too Tori." Jade replied as she gave them the death glare.

"What's the matter? Do you have a problem with me or something?" Hayley asked sarcastically as Jade stared at her.

"No not with you, your life." Jade replied back. "Why don't you go to a different school? I'll fill out the paperwork for free if you want." Jade then suggested in her sarcastic tone.

"You first." Hayley said, ending the argument with nothing else to say.

"Impressive." I said aloud. That was meant for myself. I then noticed the cute guy walk in, with three other guys. One blond haired, one black haired and one brown haired. They were a pretty cute guy group. They made their way to the other side of the choir room as well with most of the Palmwood students.

"There goes the cutie you were staring at." Cat mouthed to me. I slapped her wrist softly afterwards.

"Please, as if." I mouthed back. Obviously it was a complete lie. But hey, who could blame me? After the bell rang for class to begin, Ms. Parks walked inside the choir room.

"Hello students. For those that don't know me, I'm Ms. Parks. Some of you might see me twice because I also teach R&B Vocal fourth and fifth block everyday. " she began, as she referred to the Palmwood students. "Before the school merge had begun, the students had came up with a mash-up song to perform for the class. We only have one more to go then I'll get started with the next duet assignment." Ms. Parks continued. "Cat would you please?". Cat and André had gotten up from their seats to set up. Cat was standing in front of the class as André placed the CD inside the CD player. I got quite curious as to what kind of the next assignment was, but I think it's quite obvious.

"I made my mash-up based off some of my favorite artists. It consists of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' and Madonna's 'Express Yourself'. Enjoy!" Cat explained before she cued André.

She started off with the chorus of "Express Yourself":

_Don't go for second best baby  
><em>_Put your love to the test  
><em>_You know, you know, you've got to  
><em>_Make him express how he feels  
><em>_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

Then started with the very first verse in "Born This Way":

_My mama told me when I was young _  
><em>We are all born superstars <em>  
><em>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on <em>  
><em>In the glass of her boudoir <em>  
><em>"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are" <em>  
><em>She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe" <em>  
><em>"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, <em>  
><em>Listen to me when I say"<em>

Then repeated the chorus of "Express Yourself". Afterwards she started with the second verse:

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
><em>_But he needs to start with your head  
><em>_Satin sheets are very romantic  
><em>_What happens when you're not in bed  
><em>_You deserve the best in life  
><em>_So if the time isn't right then move on  
><em>_Second best is never enough  
><em>_You'll do much better baby on your own _

That's when the chorus of "Born This Way" started. Everyone was pretty hype about it. She continued on with her mash-up with a smile as she witnessed Robbie "dancing":

_I'm beautiful in my way _  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes <em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby <em>  
><em>I was born this way <em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret <em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set <em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby <em>  
><em>I was born this way <em>

_Ooo there ain't no other way  
><em>_Baby I was born this way _

Then the back-up vocals chimed in:_  
><em>_Baby I was born this way_

She then began with the bridge of "Express Yourself":

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how _  
><em>Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not <em>

_And when you're gone he might regret it _  
><em>Think about the love he once had <em>  
><em>Try to carry on, but he just won't get it <em>  
><em>He'll be back on his knees<em>

Then she started the chorus of "Born This Way" only it was acapella:

_I'm beautiful in my way _

Once again the backup vocals chimed in:  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes <em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby <em>  
><em>I was born this way <em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret <em>  
><em>(Make him express yourself)<em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set <em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby <em>  
><em>I was born this way <em>  
><em>Born-born-bo-bo-born this way<br>__(Ooooh-ooooh)_

Then the solos begun:

_'Cause God makes no mistakes _  
><em>I'm on the right track baby <em>  
><em>(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY) <em>  
><em>I was born this way <em>  
><em>Don't hide yourself in regret <em>  
><em>(Respect yourself) <em>  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set <em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby <em>  
><em>I was born this way <em>

_I was born this way hey _  
><em>(Don't go for second best baby) <em>  
><em>I was born this way hey <em>  
><em>I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey <em>  
><em>HEY, I was born this way hey <em>  
><em>Express yourself <em>  
><em>Hey hey hey hey...<em>

After she finished, she curtsied in her little brown dress to everyone and took her seat as most where clapping and cheering her on. Everyone but Hayley and Tara of course. I personally loved the mash-up. They both fit together quite well. Way better than my California Girls/Tik Tok mash-up.

"Well done Cat, I loved it. Anyone want to add any comments or suggestions?" Ms. Parks asked. I quickly rose my hand.

"I honestly think that you couldn't of done any better. Great job Cat." I said as everyone agreed with clapping and cheering her name. Well once again most people anyway.

"Well I honestly think that you were a little flat at the second chorus of 'Express Yourself'." Tara commented rudely while mocking me.

"And you two were missing something at 'The Karaoke Dokie'...talent." Jade blurted out as she stared right at Tara and Hayley.

"Haters throw rocks at things that shine." Hayley yelled back.

"What is there to hate, you don't shine at all." Jade continued to bash.

"That's enough." Ms. Parks demanded. Jade, Hayley and Tara turned to the front of the classroom afterwards. "Anyone have anything else to say?" Ms. Parks asked once again. It was quiet for a while until a guy rose his hand. One of the guys that walked in with the cute guy that stared at me.

"One word, beautiful." he spoke. Cat begun smiling as she curtsied again.

"Thanks." Cat giggled. Who's the flirt now?

"Now let's talk about the duet assignment. This assignment won't be due for another 3 weeks so you have plenty of time to get this done. I have here two hats with the Hollywood Arts kids in one hat, and the Palmwoods kids in the other." Ms. Parks begun. "I'll call everyone up one by one to pick a name from the other hat. So if you're a Palmwoods kid, you're picking from this blue hat. If you're a Hollywood Arts kid, you're picking from this red hat. Whoever you pick will become your partner. A good chance for you guys to get to know each other" Ms. Parks continued as she counted the Palmwoods kids to make sure she didn't screw up the counting. "Weird, there's only 29 Palmwood students. On the role there's 30."

"A student is coming back from New Zealand. She was working on a movie but it got canceled. She should be back anytime now." the blond haired guy commented. Apparently, he was right on time as a blond haired girl walked into the classroom.

"Sorry, just got back from New Zealand. The name's Josephine Taylor, but you can call me Jo." the blond haired girl stated as she took a seat beside the blond haired guy.

"Then there's enough for the duet assignment." Ms. Parks cheered. She then explained the duet assignment to Jo so she knows what's going on. Jo was the first out of everyone to chose her partner.

"Jade West." Jo announced as she made her way back to the seat. Jade sighed, in a relief sort of way. At least she wasn't paired with Hayley or Tara.

"I'll choose next." I blurted out as I made my way to the red hat. I pulled out a strip of paper that had James Diamond written on it. "James Diamond." I announced. How luckily, it was the cute guy staring at me in first block as he rose his hand. I returned to my seat with a smile on my face. Then everyone else had gotten up to choose their partners as well. Robbie was paired with Tara, unfortunately. André was paired with some girl named Lucy. Cat was paired with Carlos, the guy that commented on her mash-up song. Beck was paired with Logan. After everyone in the classroom finished picking their partners, Ms. Parks continued.

"As long as the song is appropriate, then I don't care. It could be a mash-up, or an original. The song could be one that wasn't even a duet to begin with. Now get with your partners to start planning. Go go go!" Ms. Parks demanded. We then sat with our partners for the rest of the class period to discuss what we were wanting to do.

"So what's your name?" James asked with a smile.

"Tori Vega." I replied.

"What are the chances that you'd get paired with someone like me?" James continued.

"What do you mean by someone like you?" I asked.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"No not really."

"Big Time Rush?" He reminded.

"You're in Big Time Rush? I've heard your music but I didn't know what you guys looked like." I begun. "Are you kidding me?" I continued.

"No I'm being serious. It's me, Carlos, Kendall and Logan." James pointed out as he pointed at the guys. Now I felt stupid.

"Well looks like I am lucky." I replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm up for anything. What about you?"

"Same. We could do one of your songs?" I suggested. He nodded in agreement. My duet partner is famous!

**Kendall's POV**

I was left to partner with a girl named Beth. She was a pretty good singer, and a pretty girl but I was more interested in Jo. How was New Zealand? Does she still have feelings for me? Did she meet someone else? I paid too much attention to Jo and Jade then I did with Beth. I'm surprised that I remembered her name.

"Kendall, you there?" Beth asked as she slightly pushed my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I replied while still staring at Jo.

"You'll get to see her at lunch, I promise you." Beth joked as she noticed how I was staring at Jo.

"Yeah." I laughed. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm up for anything. Let's do one of your songs maybe?" She suggested.

"Nah, I want to do something original. Chances are, Logan, Carlos and James are doing BTR songs as well. I want to be different, you know?" I disagreed gently. Beth nodded her head.

"That could work." Beth agreed. Maybe a long song...to Jo..

* * *

><p><strong>A little quick note, the mash-up is actually real. Go to YouTube and search it and you'll find Ariana Grande singing the mash-up she made herself :)<strong>


	4. Issues to Deal With

**A/N: If you guys don't mind, please follow on Tumblr scarby-girl or allyfanfictionblog. Also if you guys don't mind, please read my other stories. They aren't as popular as this one and I would like to know what you guys think about it. Thanks a bunch ~ Scarby-Gyrl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Issues To Deal With<strong>

**Jade's POV**

The day goes by quicker than I imagined as I'm already on my way to Lunch with Beck and the rest of the gang...including Tori. These Palmwoods kids aren't that bad. I take back most of the harsh comments I've sat about most of the students here already. As we all make our way outside, our table has been taken by a group of Palmwood kids. The outside courtyard was very packed today.

"Where are we gonna sit now?" I asked in a loud and angered voice. This was one of the reasons why I didn't want Palmwood kids here.

"We could eat at another table you know?" Cat suggested.

"The girl's gotta point. It's not that big of deal. Looks there's a bigger table over there" André agreed as he pointed at the table.

"Fair enough." I responded as we make our way towards the table.

"So how do you feel?" Beck asked me.

"About?" I asked, imitating Tori with the hair flip and the 80's movie star voice that always upsets her. Instead she decides to laugh along, with Robbie, Cat, André, Beck and Rex. Even I couldn't hold in the laughter, which was pretty impressive for me. Hoping that she was going to get on my case, I direct my attention towards Beck once more.

"The Palmwood students? You weren't arguing with a single Palmwood student in Stage Fighting today." Beck continued with a smile on his face.

"I'm actually getting used to them, besides the table fiasco." I said awkwardly around everyone. "Where's your sister? She's usually here by now bugging to sit with us, or doing a duet with her, or some other sort of activity that she's not good at." I said randomly to Tori, changing the subject. I had to change the subject without anyone thinking I'm a softy.

"I don't know. She owes me $5 from yesterday that she borrowed for her lunch." Tori replies until Trina finally makes it out the building. Tori then directs Trina our way. "Where's my money?" Tori asked Trina as Trina stood in front of her.

"Oh here ya go, you silly goose you." Trina begins as she takes out her wallet to hand Tori a $5 bill. "Now if you mind, I've got friends to sit with." Trina continues as she puts away her wallet.

"Just because you stalk them doesn't make them your friends." I blurted out.

"No really, they invited me to lunch Missy." Trina said as she sticks her tongue out at me like she's a six year old. Then a group of Palmwood students that aren't too far away from our usual table yells "Trina" as Trina made her way back.

"Am I dreaming or does your un-talented sister actually have friends?" I asked Tori.

"Don't question it. As long as she's got her own friends, I don't care." Tori responded.

"Have you seen James yet Tori?" Cat asked while winking.

"What's she talking about?" André asked Tori.

"That cute guy in Big Time Rush that I partnered up with for the duet assignment. I don't like him Cat. What about you and Carlos huh?" Tori responded, turning the tables on Cat.

"Carlitos and I are just partners for an assignment, that's all." Cat said, acting very sophisticated.

"I didn't give me partner a cute nickname though." Tori said, sticking her tongue out at Cat like Trina did earlier. The immaturity in their family must be genetic.

"Whatever." Cat said, backing down from Tori sweetly. I then notice Carlos, with James, Logan and Kendall standing nearby the parking lot with Camille, Jo and Lucy with some other girls.

"Well if you guys didn't care, then you wouldn't mind if they were over there talking to them." I teased as I pointed at Big Time Rush. Cat and Tori then took all of their attention to them until paparazzi came out of nowhere, making everyone nearby the parking lot disperse like ants after you squished only one. Then Cat and Tori take their attention back to us. "Welcome back guys." I welcomed with a sarcastic tone.

"Just shut up." Tori and Cat said simultaneously with smirks on their faces.

"I hear he's just all about himself anyway. A famous, all time pretty boy who carries a mirror around with him." Beck said to Tori about James. Then Robbie, Rex and André begin laughing.

"What are you laughing at Robbie? You're an ugly boy." Rex says then laughs along with André, Beck, and I.

"Don't worry Robbie. You might be ugly now but if you straighten your hair like you did in detention, I'm almost positive you'll look decent." Cat said in the sweetest way possible.

"Gee thanks Cat." Robbie said, being a little depressed.

"No problem." Cat replied with a huge smile on her face. Big Time Rush and their clique had made their way to a table that was way across the courtyard from us but we could still see them. James began motioning his hand at someone nearby us...wait no at us. He's wanting us to come over?

"Pucker up Tori." I said as we all get up to go over to their table. Logan then moves up where the lights and things are.

"So we here you guys are the most talented students here at Hollywood Arts." Kendall begins as he "eye balls" every single one of us.

"Really?" Robbie asked in excitement.

"Yeah, who else could pull off such a good ventriloquist act?" Carlos repsonded with a smile.

"Oh." Robbie replied.

"Okay we might be known as some of the best, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tori asked Kendall.

"We want you four to show us that these people aren't lying." Kendall continues as he points at me, Tori, Beck and André.

"What do you mean by that?" Tori continues.

"A showcase. You guys scared?" Lucy blurts out.

"Why would we? I'm all for it." I said as I shrug my shoulders.

"Ladies and gentleman." Logan begins right after my response. Everyone gets quiet. "Hollywood Arts' best students believe that they are better than us Palmwood students." Logan continues as people begin to boo. I never said that out loud, around those kids anyway.

"We never agreed to that." Tori argued.

"Don't worry, it's just friendly. To see who's the best of the best...Logan's just very competitive." Kendall added.

"And crazy." I said as I walk up towards him and snatch him down to bring him back to the group. I push him into a seat at their table. "Anyway, you were saying?" I continued.

"We want to challenge you at a sing off..see what you guys got. After all, you guys are our partners. You have to have some talent to bring the table." James explained.

"So you want us to prove our partnership with you guys?" Tori asked. They all nodded in unison. "And what happens if we aren't good enough for you? You can't do the assignment by yourselves." Tori continued.

"Not good enough? Not good enough? Girl quit tripping. This is André Harris he's talking to, I'm good enough." André rambled on.

"So we aren't?" Beck asked.

"No you guys are pretty dope, even Jade." André responded quickly, trying to redeem himself.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Beck responded, "eye-balling" André. André tried to play it off with a smile, but it was totally obvious.

"When and where?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't know yet, but we'll let you know. Don't worry, we'll go easy." Kendall replied. Let's hope they can walk the walk, rather than talk the talk. Afterwards, we all waved and went back to the table.

"Go Bat J." Cat said sweetly, being encourgaging.

"Bat J?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Beck, André, Tori and Jade. Bat J!" Cat continued with a smile.

"Eh whatever." I respond, not really caring for the name Cat gave us.

"So what makes you guys so special anyway?" Robbie asked.

"They're not you." Rex replied before anyone could answer. I swear Rex is like the coolest puppet I've ever known. Robbie began to frown.

"How does one guy aggravate me so much?" Beck asks to himself out loud.

"James isn't as bad as he seems. He's actually kind of cool." Tori defended.

"How does he aggravate you so much?" I asked Beck as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I..I just don't know." Beck says as he stares at the table with his fist balled up, on his forehead.

"It'll be fine." I continued, patting Beck's shoulder. Yeah I have a heart, why else would I be dating Beck? Better yet, why does James seem to aggravate Beck so much just by his personality? I mean yeah, people aggravate me all the time, but Beck is a pretty cool guy to get along with.

"What do ya know? The Wicked Witch of the West has a heart after all." Rex responded with a joke. I took the puppet and threw him the trash that was half way across the courtyard. Not the coolest puppet anymore. Robbie then yelled Rex as he quickly got up to get him.

"Oh Robbie." Cat said to herself aloud as Robbie comes back.

"Not cool Jade, not cool." Rex said as Robbie cleans Rex off with some wet napkins. Today wasn't so bad after all. Aside from Beck's issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I just can't believe myself anymore. It's the end of the day, and I just dropped off Jade. I just can't stand how Tori would think someone like James is attractive with what kind of personality he carries around with his appearance. And to make it worse, I have no one to talk to about it. I can't tell Jade that it bothers me when Tori says something about James because I have a slight crush on her. Or anyone for that matter. Even though I have a slight crush on Tori doesn't mean I don't love Jade. I walk inside my RV and lay across the bed in a big moan. I have absolutely nothing to do. Then someone begins knocking on my door. I open the door, only to be surprised that it's André and Robbie with Rex.

"Hey?" I said as I allow André and Robbie in, and Rex of course.

"So we know why you don't like James but you may not agree with us." Robbie says slowly and careful.

"We think it's because you're jealous. Of him, with Tori." André added.

"That's not true. Have you seen how he acts? He's so full of himself, it's not even funny." I agrued.

"Oh please." Rex begun. "You've had the hots for Tori since the first day you guys met in Sikowits' class." he continued.

"Dude...get your puppet." I continue as I point at Rex.

"He's not my puppet, he's my fri-" Robbie began.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I interrupted. "But seriously, you guys think I have a crush on Tori?" I continued.

"Well...yeah. You guys act more like a couple sometimes than you and Jade." André comforted.

"Okay maybe just a little. But still, the fact that he's such a douche is what pisses me off. How could she be interested into that?" I continued to rant.

"Maybe you're being an over-protective friend? The last relationships she were in were horrible." André suggested. I groaned excessively as I sat down on the bed.

"Why me?" I asked myself. I groaned louder then hit one of the walls at my RV.

"You could always talk to Lane back at Hollywood Arts. He's dealt with many issues, specifically Robbie's." Rex joked.

"I don't have that many issues." Robbie argued back. I began to laugh.

"That's the only option left. And whatever happens in this room, stays in this room." I specified to the guys. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong> Cat's POV<strong>

After a very long day at school, I walk upstairs in my room and as I land on the bed, I sigh. Today was better than usual, better than I thought at least. Jade didn't even hit anyone today! As I get up slowly to go make me a sandwich or something I get a text from someone that said this:

**To: (323)-593-4595 **(fake number)

**From: (323)-752-6742 **(another fake number)

**Hey it's me Carlos, or should I say Carlitos xD. I got your number from Camille. Meet me at the Palmwoods Lobby :)  
><strong>

I started to smile after I read Carlitos. I replied "Okay be there in a few." as I got my purse and started heading out the door before I realized I couldn't drive. I then began texting Tori:

**To: Tori**

**From: (323)-593-4595**

**Hey you got your license right? Do you think you could drive me somewhere?**

** ~Red Velvet Cupcakes~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I then got a reply saying this:<p>

**To: (323)-593-4595**

**From: Tori**

**Yeah I did, finally lol. Sure, where to?**

**Take a hint  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tori<strong>

**From: (323)-593-4595**

**Palmwoods?**

** ~Red Velvet Cupcakes~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-593-4595<strong>

**From: Tori**

**Who you tryin' to see? xD**

**Take a hint **

* * *

><p>I literally lol'd, remembering the video by SpokenReason on youtube.<p>

**To: Tori**

**From: (323)-593-4595**

**Carlitos invited me to come over ;D**

**** ~Red Velvet Cupcakes~ ****

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-593-4595<strong>

**From: Tori**

**Ooh I see, yeah I'll be there in a few:)**

****Take a hint **  
><strong>

About 5 or so minutes later, Tori arrived at my house in Trina's car.

"Wait, I thought you already had your license?" Tori asked me as I sat down in the passenger seat, fixing my hair.

"I do, but I don't have a car to get to Palmwoods."

"Well let's get a move on before Trina realizes that I took the car." Tori smirked as she put the car in reverse, slowly backing out of my driveway.

It took a little over 20 minutes to finally arrive at Palmwoods. I begin to get a little nervous, being around so many talented actors, and singers and dancers. As we enter the Lobby, we are greeted by a little girl who sorta reminds me of Tori in a way.

"Hello and welcome to Palmwoods. The name's Katie Knight., future celebrity manager/agent. Here's my card, call me in about 7 years if you still wish to be famous." She introduced formally.

"Wait, are you Kendall's little sister?" Tori asked.

"You know my brother?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, we go to Hollywood Arts with him. I'm Cat, and she's Tori."

"Oh you're the girls that James and Carlos never stop talking about." Katie said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"They talk about us?" Tori asked.

"All the time, and today was the fir-" Katie said before a lady screamed her name. "Oh that's my mom. Gotta go." Katie said as she was on her way.

"Wait!" I said as I stopped Katie. "When will Carlos get here?"

"Any minute now. Talk to ya later." Katie said as she left with a wave and a smile.

"Isn't she so cute?" I said out loud, following after an awe.

"Yeah she is, but she's pretty hard to live with." Carlos said as he covered his hands over my eyes.

"Oh hey there Carlitos." I smiled as he removed his hands from my face.

"Hey Cat. Hey Tori. What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I'm her ride." Tori responded before she got a text from Trina. "And I gotta go home before Trina calls the cops on me so I'll see you guys later. Have fun! And text me so I can come pick you up! Tori continued as she ran out the Lobby doors.

"Some friend you got there." Carlos replied as he watched Tori leave.

"Yeah, all my friends are special." I said, then giggling afterwards.

"Follow me." Carlos said as he grabbed my wrist. He walked me to the apartment where he was staying.

"Oh. My. Cheese!" I said in total excitement as I first entered the living room. "You have a slide in your apartment?"

"Not just any slide, a swirly slide." Carlos said with a smirk as he shut the door.

"Where's everyone else? Don't you live with Kendall, Katie, their mother and the rest of the guys?"

"I know Kendall is at the pool but I'm not so sure where everyone else went." Carlos said before we heard knocking on the door. I opened the door, and there are 3 girls standing there. A blonde, and two brunettes with one being African-American.

"Hello." I greeted in a slight awkward tone.

"Hi there." They all greeted simultaneously as they entered. "We need to speak to Carlos." said the African-American one.

"And you guys are?"

"They're the Jennifers." Carlos replied. "What about?"

"We need to speak to you, alone. It's kinda private." said the other brunette.

"Oh okay. Wait here Cat, this will only take a second." Carlos said as he walks outside with the three girls. I take a seat on the orange couch. And it seems like a pretty long talk too. While waiting, I got a text from Tori.

**To: (323)-593-4595**

**From: Tori**

**So how's it going? ;D**

**Take a hint **

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tori<strong>

**From: (323)-593-4595**

**Okay so far, but he's talking to these girls named "The Jennifers". Privately... You know em?**

******~Red Velvet Cupcakes~******

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-593-4595<strong>

**From: Tori**

**Oh James has told me all about them. They're like "The Plastics" of Palmwoods :/**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tori<strong>

**From: (323)-593-4595**

**.O. Should I be worried?**

**~Red Velvet Cupcakes~**

* * *

><p>It took a little longer for me to get a reply from Tori this time. And Carlos is still talking to "The Jennifers".<p>

**To: (323)-593-4595**

**From: Tori**

**I wouldn't be that worried, but I'd go out there to see what they're doing.**

**Take a hint**

Instead of staying inside, I decided to crack the door open to see if they're still talking. And it looks like they're doing more then just talking. Now there's only one Jennifer and she's locking lips with Carlos.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you two alone." I said, being extremely depressed while walking to the elevator.

"Cat wait!" Carlos yelled as he chased me down.

"What do you want?" I ask as I press the elevator button.

"For you to listen to me. It's not what it looks like, trust me." Carlos tried to explain.

"That's what they all say." I said as I enter the elevator quickly. I press the close button and I'm on my way back to the Lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

After hearing Trina yell about me "stealing" her car, I finally get some peace and quiet around here until I get this text message from Cat.

**To: (323)-495-4858**

**From: Cat**

**Can you come take me home? Please );**

**~Red Velvet Cupcakes~**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Cat<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**Oh no, what happened?**

**Take a hint**

From the looks of things, Cat needs help. And to think drama couldn't get any worse than seeing Cat heartbroken, it does as I receive this text message before I get a reply from Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Beck**

**We need to talk...**


	5. A Familiar Friend

_**A/N:**_** I'd really like to thank you guys for taking the time to read this. If you guys can, please read and review my other stories and let me know what you guys think; they aren't as popular as the other stories that I have. Also, after you read my stories please vote on the poll on my profile if you would please. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy. Follow me on tumblr at _(scarby-girl)_ or at _(allyfanfictionblog)_. I'm sorry that the chapter is a little short though, but I promise that the next one will be twice as long. Read along now.. ~Scarby-Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Familiar Friend<strong>

**Tori's POV**

We were on our way to Cat's house as she's almost in tears. She's hurt and it's kind of depressing to see one of the happiest and bubbliest person that I've ever met be so sad. She's never had it good with relationships, never had I. Evan dumped her because she wasn't a blonde, and let's not even get started with Daniel. The car ride was a silent as a mouse, since I left the house before Trina could get in.

"Tori?" Cat asked as I drive in her driveway.

"Yeah?"

"You've got another text message." she replied as she points at my phone in the cup holder. I put the car in park and read the message.

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Beck**

**Seriously, can we talk? I'm sorry about everything...**

* * *

><p>"Who's it from?"<p>

"Beck."

"No it's not." she replied awkwardly.

"What?"

"Remember when we played 'Truth or Dare' at your house last week?"

"Yeah?"

"You were dared by Rex to let Jade have your phone for an hour, remember?" Cat said as she tried to remind me.

"Oh yeah I remember but how...wait." I said, finally coming to my senses. "She changed some of the contacts in my phone, didn't she? Then who the heck is this guy?"

"Ask him." Cat suggested as we make our way inside. Her parents weren't home, and neither was her brother.

"A little awkward but okay.."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Beck<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**Who is this?**

**Take a hint**

It took a little time for the guy to answer. Cat bugged me every other minute asking if he responded until he did about 15 minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Beck**

**So now you're pretending you don't even know me? Hello? It's me Ryder, who else would it be?**

* * *

><p>"It's Ryder! Oh my-"<p>

"Cheese." Cat giggled. At least I knew she was healing. "Why does it matter if it's Ryder?"

"Before I picked you up, he text me saying that we need to talk."

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you serious?"

"No, sarcastic. Why?"

I decide not to answer Cat's question and change the contacts back to the original name.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**Sorry, someone changed the contacts on my phone but now it's fixed, and you're Jerk-face again. Take a special look at the signature :D**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p>"Does he want you to get back together?"<p>

"I don't know." I said, being a little worried actually.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Jerk-face<strong>

**To: (323)-495-4858**

**Look I wanted to say that I'm sorry. After your performance at Full Moon Jam, I began to realize that what I did to you was wrong. And I want to make it up to you...**

* * *

><p>"I think he does! I think he does!" I yell.<p>

"Oh my cheese."

"Seriously, where did you get that saying?"

"I'm a trend setter Tori, get with it." Cat teased as she stuck her tongue at me.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**And you realize this after you got kicked out of HA? It's a good thing you're cute...**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Jerk-face**

**So do you want my help or not? **

"He asked me for help."

"Help?"

"Yeah I know right."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**Help with what?**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Jerk-face**

**Your assignment. A couple of my friends from your class told me about it and I figured you might want my help. After all, I am a pretty good songwriter and singer. You of all people should know ;)**

* * *

><p>"He..wants to help me with our assignment in Vocal Music?" I said aloud to Cat.<p>

"That's not weird at all."

"Is that sarcasm I hear again?"

"No, Sarcasm died in a car accident."

"What?"

"Jade gave me a cat and named it 'Sarcasm' in my freshman year. He died last year."

"Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**Why would you want to help me?**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Jerk-face**

**I can't help out a friend? Jeez, maybe you should be the jerk..**

* * *

><p>"You should be." Cat scared me as she crept up behind me.<p>

"No, he's the one that used me."

"He just wants to help Tori, for all the pain that he's caused. Everyone deserves a second chance. Remember how he gave you a second chance for you guys to work? That seemed to work out well."

"Yeah, he only gave me a second chance just so he could get an A! Something's in it for him!" I reminded Cat.

"Oh yeah, then maybe everyone doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Well I do feel a little sorry for him." I said aloud.

"Jeez Tori, make up your mind." Cat said as she slammed herself on the coach. I finally sit down, getting a little too worked about this dilemma at hand. Was I actually going to let him help me?

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**What do you have in mind? :/**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p>I get a next text from Ryder almost immediately.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Jerk-face**

**I suggest something UNIQUE and that's NEVER been done before...**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**Like what?**

**Take a hint**

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-495-4858<strong>

**From: Jerk-face**

**A Bruno Mars medley. I'll help you guys write it, if you want? **

* * *

><p>A medley is pretty unique and is rarely done in Vocal Music. We were taught a lesson on it, but that was about it and no one really used them anymore. A Bruno Mars medley though? The idea of it sounds amazing. And I think I just found a way to beat Big Time Rush in the sing off too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Jerk-face<strong>

**From: (323)-495-4858**

**I'm all for it, let's do it! :)**

* * *

><p>"Cat, I'm so excited. I found a duet to sing and I found a way to beat Big Time Rush at the sing off." I said.<p>

"Crush them, until you can't crush no more. Then crush them again." Cat said. Then the door bell rang, surprisingly.

"I'll get it." Cat said. She opened the door, and before I even saw who it was, I had heard a voice.

"This is all your fault!" the familiar voice screamed.


	6. So What, It's Alright

**_A/N:_ So I've realized that I leave some of the chapters off with a cliff-hanger and I'll try my best not to end the chapters in cliff-hangers unless I feel it's needed. Also, for the following chapter; it'll take a little longer to publish it because I'm working on other stories, so I hope you guys don't mind. Follow me on tumblr at _(scarby-girl)_ or at _(allyfanfictionblog)_ ~Scarby Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: So What, It's Alright!<strong>

**Jade's POV**

"This is all your fault!" I screamed as Cat immediately opened the door.

"Um hello to you too?" Tori said, finally realizing it was me. I rush my way inside the house, and stood in front of Tori.

"Don't you hello me? It's your fault that it's all over." I yelled, beginning to sob.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked.

"No Cat! I'm not freaking okay! This is all of your fault Tori Vega and I'll never forgive you. I knew from the start that this would happen."

"What did I do?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"I don't know!" I then slapped Tori in her face. "What the heck?" The left side of her cheek was beginning to look a little red and she looked a little sad too. Tears began dripping down my face. Tori then stood up.

"Why are you sad for? I'm the one in emotional pain right now!"

"You're taking out all of your issues on me, for no reason and I'm si-"

"No reason? Huh?" I interrupted. "So there's another reason why Beck and I are no longer a couple?" I asked, starting to sob.

"Why is it my fault?"

"BECAUSE BECK LIKES YOU MORE THAN ME TORI, THAT'S WHY IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I then calmed down a little and looked at Cat, who seemed to be too scared of me to say anything. Meanwhile, Tori just stood there in udder silence. "There's nothing to say now, is there Vega?"

"You don't know if he likes Tori or n-"

"I saw the text messages on his phone. He's been texting André and Robbie about it since this afternoon. I'm not stupid like you two." Before I realized what I've said, Cat started tearing up, and ran upstairs to her room. I knew she was very sensitive to the word stupid.

"Jade, look I'm really really sorr-"

"That's what they all say, sorry never fixes it." I interrupted, sobbing more then ever now.

"All?"

"Yes all. First Brittany and now you."

"Who's Brittany?"

"There was this guy at Hollywood Arts named Joey. He and I dated before Beck moved to L.A. Joey, however liked a girl named Brittany too. While we were making out, he told me 'I love you Brittany' and I got offensive over it. He drove off. While he was driving, he sent me a text saying it was over and then he died in a car crash. Brittany moved and I told Cat, André, Robbie and his stupid puppet to never speak of it to anyone or me every again." Tori then hugged me.

"Get off of me." I yelled, pushing Tori away. "I don't ever want to talk to you, or Beck ever again and I mean it. I'm dropping out of the sing off."

"But who are we-

"Get Cat to do it, because I'm done. D-O-N-E done!"

"Jade, you can go to Lane; he'll help you." Tori said, in the nicest and calmest way possible. I felt like I was being treated like a crazy person.

"I'm not crazy, so don't try to help like I am. Goodbye Tori Vega, and good day." I yelled, with my face looking like Niagara Falls that got dyed with black dye due to my mascara. I stormed out of Cat's house, got in my car and drove away.

* * *

><p>I went in my room, crying my tears out. Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this, again? Am I really that horrible? Crazy and depressing ideas were swarming through my head. I was on the floor, not giving a care in the world.<p>

"Jadelynn." my mother yelled. "There's a girl at the door who wants to speak to you."

"If it's Tori, tell her she's dead to me!"

"It's not Tori, it's Jo from school." I immediately got up, without caring how my makeup looked, to go see what she wanted.

"Oh hey Jo, what do you want?"

"You told me to come over whenever I felt like it, so here I am." Jo said. "Are you ok-"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I interrupted, as I lead Jo to my room. As we both sat down on my bed, my phone begins to ring. It's a new text message from Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>To: (323)-568-4759<strong>

**From: Beck**

**Jade, please let's talk about this!**

* * *

><p>"Look if you don't want to do this, I can just leave."<p>

"No stay, because I've got the best mash up in mind." I said with a smirk. Things were getting personal, very personal.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Beck<strong>

**From: (323)-568-4759**

**So what! It's alright! Don't worry though, because my duet project is totally dedicated to you and you only ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's POV<strong>

After staying at Jade's for three hours to work the best mash-up I've ever heard in my life, I take a bus back to Palmwoods. As soon as I walk into the lobby, there goes Kendall waiting for me.

"Oh hey Kendall."

"Hey, I figured we could hit up the pool and catch up on some things; you know?" Kendall suggested.

"Aww Kendall, I'd love to."

He figured I said yes, since there was a small picnic area set up near the wall to the dorms. To be honest, Kendall was getting a little clingy but in a sweet and humorous way.

"So how was Iceland?" Kendall asked me, quickly forgetting that I was in New Zealand.

"Um, New Zealand. And it was amazing. I learned how to surf on the west coast beaches. How was Palmwoods?"

"The usual. It sounds like you didn't miss me?" Kendall answered

"I did, I did but I was having so much fun."

"So where do we stand?" He asked so awkwardly and quickly.

"Um, I guess we're-"

"Kendall!" a girl voice yelled. "Oh hey, Jo right?"

"Yeah."

"Uh Lucy, not right now." Kendall said in a whisper.

"What do you need?"

"Well I finally got your text message and I wanted to say that I was free, but you seemed busy so I'll just go."

"Wait, free? You make it sound like he asked you out or something."

"He did." I stood up and brushed off my clothing.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, but I was going to blow her off for-"

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"You know what, don't worry about blowing her off. You'll have all the time you want with her." I said, getting ready to storm in the lobby. I then stopped before I made it to the door. "Tomorrow, pay close attention to my duet. Because it's directed towards you." I sobbed as I stormed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

Before you knew it, we were in Ms. Park's class again. We were sitting down, warming up our voices. After we finished, Jade and Jo were quick to raise their hands.

"Yes girls?"

"We'd like to present our duet project." Jade said simply.

"But I just presented on Wednesday. I really want this to be-"

"Oh trust me, this is good." Jo said, with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Alrighty then." Ms. Parks said as she sat down. Jo put in a CD in a CD player while Jade set up the microphones.

"This mash-up is dedicated to a very special someone that I know."

"And another special someone that I knew." Jo said before she pushed play. Jade threw her the microphone, while the other one was in her hand. I don't know what Jo's deal was but Jade was angry and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

_**Jade:  
><strong>__Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
><em>_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend,_  
><em>I don't know where he went,<em>

**_Jo:  
><em>**_So I'm gonna drink my money,_  
><em>I'm not gonna pay his rent,<br>I got a brand new attitude and_  
><em>I'm gonna wear it tonight,<em>

**_Jade:  
><em>**_I wanna get in trouble,_  
><em>I wanna start a fight,<em>

**_Both:  
><em>**_Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_  
><em>Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.<em>

_**Jo:  
><strong>You told me_  
><em>There's no need<em>  
><em>To talk it out<em>  
><em>'Cause its too late<em>  
><em>To proceed<em>  
><em>And slowly<em>  
><em>I took your words<em>  
><em>And walked away<em>

_No looking back_  
><em>I wont regret, no<em>  
><em>I will find my way<em>  
><em>I'm broken<em>  
><em>But still I have to say<em>

**_Jade:  
><em>**_So, so what  
><em>_I'm still a rock star,_

**_Jo:_**  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>  
><em>And I don't need you,<em>

**_Jade:_**  
><em>And guess what,<em>  
><em>I'm having more fun,<em>  
><em>And now that we're done,<em>

**_Both:_**  
><em>I'm gonna show you tonight,<em>  
><em>I'm alright,<em>  
><em>I'm just fine,<em>  
><em>And you're a tool,<em>

**_Jade:_**  
><em>So, so what,<em>  
><em>I am a rock star,<em>

**_Jo:_**  
><em>I got my rock moves,<em>

**_Jade:_**  
><em>And I don't want you tonight.<em>

_**Jo:**_  
><em>You played me<em>  
><em>Betrayed me<em>  
><em>Your love was nothing but a game<em>  
><em>Portrayed a role<em>  
><em>You took control, I<em>  
><em>I couldn't help but fall<em>  
><em>So deep<em>  
><em>But now I see things clear (Jade: Check my flow, aw)<em>

_**Jade:**  
>The waiter just took my table,<em>

_**Jo:**_  
><em>And gave it to Jessica Simps (Jade: sssh),<em>

_**Jade:**_  
><em>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,<em>  
><em>At least he'll know how to hit,<em>  
><em>What if this song's on the radio,<em>

_**Both:**_  
><em>then somebody's gonna die,<em>

_**Jade:**_  
><em>I'm gonna get in trouble,<em>  
><em>My ex will start a fight,<em>

_**Both:**_  
><em>Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,<em>  
><em>Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!<em>

_**Jo:**  
>It's Alright, it's OK<em>  
><em>I'm so much better without you<em>

_**Both:**_  
><em>I won't be sorry<em>

_**Jo:**_  
><em>It's Alright, it's OK<em>  
><em>So don't you bother what I do<em>  
><em>No matter what you say<em>  
><em>I wont return<em>  
><em>Our bridge has burned down<em>  
><em>I'm stronger now<em>  
><em>It's Alright, it's OK<em>  
><em>I'm so much better without you<em>  
><em>I won't be sorry<em>

_**Both:**_  
><em>Don't waste your fiction tears on me<br>__Just save them for someone in need_

They directed the words "for someone in need" with their eyes to Tori and Lucy.

_It's way too late_  
><em>I'm closing the door<em>

_**Jade:**  
><em>_So, so what (**Jo:** It's Alright, it's OK)  
><em>_I'm still a rock star, (**Jo:** I'm so much better without you)  
><em>_I got my rock moves,  
><em>_And I don't need you, (**Jo:** I won't be sorry)  
><em>_And guess what, (**Jo:** It's Alright, it's OK)  
><em>_I'm having more fun, (**Jo:** So don't you bother what I do)  
><em>_And now that we're done,  
><em>_I'm gonna show you tonight, (**Jo:** no matter what you say)  
><em>_I'm alright, (**Jo:** I won't return)  
><em>_I'm just fine, (**Jo:** Our bridge has burned down)  
><em>_And you're a tool, (**Jo**: I'm stronger now)  
><em>_So, so what, (**Jo:** It's Alright, it's OK)  
><em>_I am a rock star, (**Jo**: I'm so much better with out you)  
><em>_I got my rock moves,  
><em>_And I don't want you tonight. (**Jo:** I won't be sorry)_

For two random teenage girls, their harmonies were amazing. Not to mention the mash-up. It just sucks that it was directed toward me and whoever Jo's "special person" was. It was one of the most epic breakup songs ever.

"Wow, I'm really impressed." Ms. Parks said. "The emotion, the harmonies, the way they collide so perfectly; this is one of the most amazing mash-ups that I've ever witnessed." she continued.

"Thank you." Jade and Jo said simultaneously. As Jade took the seat in front of me, I sighed. Ms. Parks began lecturing about how to make duets better, but I honestly wasn't paying her any anytention.

"Is this really over?" I whispered into her ear.

"You betcha."

"Okay so I might have feelings for Tori, though I'm not really sure. But I do know that I lo-"

"You didn't love me enough to tell me that, now did you?" Jade interrupted. "Like the song said; 'I won't be sorry'."

"Can we please talk about this?" Jade didn't respond. "What about the sing-off against BTR?"

"Like I told Tori, get Cat or someone else to do it..."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"I guess I'll get someone else to be my girlfriend too, huh?"

"I hate you." Jade sobbed, storming out the room. Maybe I went too far. I chased after Jade as she ran to her locker.

"Okay, that I one I didn't mean but-"

"Look it's obvious you don't want to be with me anymore, so quit acting like you do." I kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Fine, it's over. Friends?" I confessed, offering a hand shake.

"No, not even close." Jade rejected, as she pushed my hand and stormed back into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

It was lunch time already, and Jo was sitting at a table with Jade. I need to talk to Jo about this. I took a seat anyway, not really asking if I could sit there or not.

"Can we please talk about this?" I asked. Jade walked away, leaving Jo and I alone.

"You could of told me the truth."

"And I was at the picnic, before Lucy interrupted."

"Right, of course you were."

"Jo, please." I begged. She sat there, without saying a word to me.

"Kendall." she begun. "No. It's done, okay? This wasn't meant to be. The curtains are closing; and it's time for you to see that."

"You don't mean that." I said, trying to grab her hand.

"Yes, I do. Don't touch me!" she said, pushing away my hand. "Don't call me, text me, email me, talk to me or even acknowledge me. We're through Kendall Knight!"


End file.
